Bridging is a technique used to connect different L2 networks (e.g., different virtual local area networks (VLANs) or logical switches) without routing when the L2 networks share the same subnet. For instance, a bridge could be used to connect workloads (e.g., virtual machines, physical servers) that connect to a VLAN to workloads that connect to a virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN). The use of such bridges is generally constrained to logical networks that are contained within a single datacenter.